If You Still Believe In Love
by Sorsha-Rose
Summary: The world of Endiness was at peace until a new breed of evil threatened the tranquility. The people pray to their god, but it seems Soa has turned away. In a desperate act, Charle Frahma brings forth the one person she knows who can fight this great evil.
1. The Death Pit

Legend of Dragoon:

If You Still Believe in Love

"Do you still remember, All the time that has gone by,Do you still believe that,

Love can fall out from the sky,If from where you're standing,You can see the sky above,

I'll be waiting for you,If you still believe in love" If You Still Believe (from LOD)

Chapter 1: The Death Pit

The air was pitch black in a cavern, deep within the center of the earth. The cavern was eerily silent, as it had been for thousands of years, except for the sounds of the giant slugs that moved along the walls, each leaving behind a trail of thick, almost clear, slime. The slime covered the walls of the cavern, as the slugs moved slowly, over each body the cave possessed. It was a death pit. It reeked of decomposing flesh, and other unpleasant smells that came from the bodies. Some of them were not dead yet, simply chained to the wall and too emaciated to move. The slugs are as big as the human bodies that they are covering in their substance. Imprisoned in the slime are people whose bodies are dead, but minds are left to wander and to be tortured by the spirits that lurk in the center of the earth. Most minds went insane. Everything was still, and time seemed to never pass by. It happened that one moment a light was shone. It was a soft glow at first; coming from underneath thick masses of slime, then it became bright as it pulled itself out of the slime. It lit the whole cavern with a violet glow. Then, as suddenly as it came, it died out again. It vanished back into the dark stone that emitted it. A gasp escaped the stone wearer's lips. The light had broken the barrier of her prison, and the woman had fallen to the ground. The stone breathed life back into the body, and the woman pushed herself off the ground slowly, breathing in and out heavy ragged breaths. Pain coursed through her veins, intensified as the stone began to restore new flesh and the old flesh peeled away, like a serpent shedding its skin. She fell back to the stone floor. Her face contorted in pain and she let out an agonizing scream as finally her body was whole again. She stood once more, only one thought coursing through her mind.

"How do I get out of here?"

The stone around her neck began to glow once more, this time showing only a soft light that would guide its wearer out of her prison. The woman used the light of the stone, wandering through the endless depths of the cavern. She never stopped searching for the way out, even when she became beyond the point of exhaustion and her breath was nearly gone, she continued. She rounded another corner, desperately trying to escape a nearby slug, but the light vanished as soon as she turned there. She knew that she couldn't turn back, or she would be imprisoned once again. She moved forward in the darkness, sliding her feet across the cavern floor cautious of any movement or imperfections in the ground. She heard a sound behind her, like the ripping apart of raw meat. She knew it was the slugs. They had found her. She ran, warily using her hand across the cavern wall to guide her. She could still hear them behind her until she felt no ground under her feet any longer. Was she falling?

Or was she flying…

She was moving as fast as the light. Whether she was going up or down she could not tell. The sensation was lost to her. The ground broke apart, as if a giant earthquake had cracked the earth to its core. The woman flew out and fell to the ground roughly, knocking her unconscious. The crack in the earth sealed itself as if it had never appeared.

* * *

"Come on, Jenna! If we don't hurry, we'll never make it to Fletz in time for the fair," the young man stopped, glancing back at his thirteen year old sister who kept stopping to examine little things she would pick up from the ground. There wasn't much vegetation around. The land was mostly red dirt and rocks, although there were a few sparse patches of grass here and there. For the past three days that they had been on the road she had been collecting things and putting them in her leather pouch belt. Even once she had asked him to carry a large rock she had found, because it had some crystal on it. Of course he had refused, explaining to her that something that heavy would slow him down. He already carried most of their important stuff anyway. A change of clothes for each of them, the money that their father had given them for the fair, a weeks worth of food rations, and two weather proof capes. Their father had always been one to plan ahead. Jenna was picking some flowers off of a tree. She had always been the typical little sister, tagging along everywhere he went, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed his little sister's company. She was a tomboy, and loved nature. She ran ahead to catch up with him.

"Calm down, Marcus. There are two more days until the fair starts, and it goes on for three days. I think we have a little time to spare," she carried a small white flower, which she prominently displayed in her long, golden-brown hair. "Anyway, who died and made you King of Serdio?"

A small smile spread across her nineteen year old brother's face.

"I bet I can beat you to the cross roads," he dared.

Jenna looked at him mischievously.

"What if I win?"

"If you win, I'll buy you a present at the fair. If I win you have to do what I say for the rest of the trip. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said, and before he could say go, she was off in a mad dash.

"Hey!" he ran after her as fast as he could, but she did get a considerable head start.

He was gaining on her as they rounded a corner in the dirt road. He could see the cross roads ahead. He knew it would be very easy to beat her, but something made him stop abruptly in his tracks.

Jenna continued to run, reached the cross roads, and began jumping up and down celebrating her victory.

"I beat you! Ha!" she laughed and twirled around happily. Then she noticed that her brother was still halfway down the road. She hurried over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Like what?" she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I don't know. It looked like a light of some sort," he explained as he looked around for any remaining signs of it. He had almost given up on finding it, when suddenly Jenna took off running off the road.

"I see it!" she yelled.

"Don't go near it Jenna!"

But it was too late. She had already reached it, but then it disappeared again. Jenna looked down, then backed away aghast. Marcus ran to her, and stopped too, when he noticed that a person was on the ground. He gathered his senses and kneeled down beside the body. It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties. Her skin was the palest he had seen, and she was naked except for some thick, gooey substance that was smeared all over her. Her hair was coal black and hung just past her waist. Marcus quickly drew off his leather bag that held their supplies and rummaged through it, taking out his cape and laying it over her body. Jenna kneeled beside him.

"Is she…dead?"

"I don't think so," he placed his ear on her chest listening carefully. He could hear the steady beating of her heart, and even felt her soft breaths hitting his neck.

"She's alive."

"What happened to her?" Jenna asked him, fear and concern clearly visible in her voice.

"I don't know. I hope we're not too far off from Fletz. I don't think she's hurt, but she needs a healer," he wrapped the cloak around the woman and lifted her into his arms with ease.

* * *

The stone was glowing again. Jenna stared into its deep purple depths, as if in a trance. She reached out her hand to touch it, but something grabbed her arm back.

"Don't touch," the woman snapped making Jenna jump back, startled.

"I…I didn't know you were awake," the girl swallowed nervously as her green eyes connected with a pair of violet eyes.

The woman sat up in the bed she was laying in, letting the covers fall around her waist, revealing her still bare body.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the room.

Jenna stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're at the healers, in Fletz. My brother and I found you on our way here. We brought you to the healers two days ago. You've been sleeping for three days. They cleaned all of that stuff off you," she was still staring anxiously, at the woman who was examining her arms as though she had never seen them before.

"I guess I should find you some clothes."

"I'll need to find a weapon, and some suitable armor," the woman told her, as she stepped out of the bed, wrapping a blanket around herself.

Jenna looked up to face her. The woman stood nearly twice her size in height, but she was very thin. Still, the look in her eyes, and the manner of her ways made her seem very dangerous to Jenna.

"My brother will be back soon. He went to find our father at the Twin Castle. I'm sure my brother can help you find a weapon," she told her, as she scanned the room for anything that the woman could wear. She saw that her brother had left his travel bag over on a table. She dug through it and pulled out the money purse. She thought a moment, and then smiled.

"Stay here. I'll be right back with your clothes," Jenna said as she took the woman by the arm and led her back to the bed. The woman followed somewhat reluctantly, and sat silently. Jenna ran outside, tucking the purse into her belt pouch. She walked into the market, which was bustling with activity because of the fair. There were a lot of games to play, and challenges to take, different foods to try, but most importantly to Jenna, a lot to buy. After passing rows of food stands, and one selling beautiful mirrors with engraved frames, she came upon a weaponry stand. The weapons merchant was trying to sell a crossbow to some unfortunate man who probably didn't have the slightest clue about weapons. Jenna could tell that the crossbow wasn't worth what he was about to pay, and that it wouldn't shoot very far, but she didn't want to blow her chances on getting a good deal. She had a definite advantage. The merchant would never guess that she knew anything about weapons. He finished his current sale and turned to Jenna with a smile, showing his bad teeth.

"Do you need a weapon, little girl?"

"Actually," she smiled sweetly, "I was looking for a suit of armor."

"Are you buying a present for your papa?" he asked as he pulled up from behind the stand a huge set of chain mail, "This is a great set."

"Actually, it's for my… older sister," she lied coolly.

"Your sister?" he was rummaging through his wagon behind the stand.

"She's a…a warrior. My dad taught her," Jenna elaborated.

"Well. I don't have too much for females, but I do have…" he struggled to pull the suit of armor out of the wagon, "this."

Jenna's eyes widened at the leather armor. It had beautiful engravings on its trim, and was the color of the night sky.

"This is a six piece set here. There is the leather skirt, vest, fighter's tunic, the headband, the gauntlets, and the boots," he handed it to her in a bundle for her to examine it.

She ran her fingers over the carvings. A lot of time had gone into making this armor. She sized it up, wondering if it would fit the warrior woman. She knew she had to by it.

"How much is it?"

"500 gil," he told her, leaning forward on the stand.

"500?" Jenna sighed disappointed, as she pulled the purse out. She doubted there was that much money in there.

"Well, how much have you got kid?" he asked as he took the set back from her and placed it on the stand.

She poured half of the gil out in her hand, counting it, "250 gil."

He grunted, and looked down at the armor. He looked like he was debating on it. Jenna grinned suddenly.

"If you sell it to me for 250, I won't tell that man who just bought the crossbow that you cheated him."

Suddenly the man's eyebrows went up. He chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Youth, taking advantage of an old man," he paused and looked down at Jenna, then at the gil in her hand.

"Oh all right!" he said, grabbing the gil and tossing the armor into Jenna's waiting arms.

"Thank you, sir," she called as she ran back to the healers. When she entered the house, she was surprised to see the woman sitting exactly as she had left her, as though she hadn't even blinked.

"Uhm, here. This is the best I could find," Jenna handed her the bundle of leather. The woman examined it momentarily, before she began putting it on. Jenna turned away, blushing, as she dressed.

"You did well," the warrior woman told her as she pulled on the boots and laced them up. Jenna turned back around and smiled proudly at her accomplishment. The armor fit her as if it was made for her.

"What is your name?" Jenna asked, wondering why she hadn't thought to ask it before.

"Rose," she stated simply as she pulled the headband down on her forehead, and stood. The skirt was short, made for easy running and fighting. The boots reached just above her knees. The tunic and vest were sleeveless, and the gauntlets went up to the middle of her upper arm.

"I'm Jenna. I don't know what is taking my brother so long, he should've been here by…" she paused as she watched Rose's expression change from one of indifference to one of intense alarm, "now," she finished quietly as she noticed that Rose had caught her reflection in the mirror across the room. Jenna watched as she walked over to it slowly and brought her fingers up to the stone on the choker around her neck.

"But how…Charle," she whispered with sudden realization. She turned to Jenna, who was looking at Rose, her expression a mix of confusion and worry.

"Jenna!" a young man called as he ran into the room, "Father is speaking with King Albert, he couldn't come just yet."

"Marcus, this is Rose. Rose, this is my brother Marcus," Jenna offered quickly. Marcus turned, a little alarmed to see the woman in warrior's armor. Rose sized him up the same as he did her. He seemed familiar to her somehow. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, a few strands escaped, curving along his strong jaw line. His eyes reminded her of someone else though. That deep brown…

"Shana…" she whispered almost inaudibly. But both siblings had heard it clear enough.

"Shana is our mother," Jenna stated walking closer to Rose, looking up into her eyes.

"How did you know?" Marcus wondered in shock.

"Where is your father? I need to see him," she told them as she walked toward the door.

"I have said, he is in conference with King Albert. It will have to wait," the boy told her, following her out the door, "Where are you going?"

Rose continued to walk through the market toward the Twin Castle. Marcus shot a look of bewilderment to Jenna, who simply shrugged, as they both took off after her. Rose reached the gate of the castle, but was stopped by a guard.

"Just where do you think you are going?" he asked as he drew his sword, a large grin spreading across his face. He was much larger in stature than Rose, and wider, but she knew she could take him, even without a weapon. She didn't need that kind of attention drawn on her right now though.

"It's all right, she's with us."

Rose turned to see Marcus and Jenna standing there, trying to catch their breath. The guard looked confused for a moment, then opened the gate.

"You may pass."

Rose nodded a thanks to Marcus as she continued through the gate, he and Jenna close behind. Marcus walked up beside Rose.

"I'll take you to him."

Marcus led the way through the castle. It all felt so familiar to Rose; every stone in the wall, every stair, every tapestry. The pungent memories nearly brought tears to her eyes, a very unwanted emotion at the moment. Finally Marcus stopped in front of a set of doors.

"This is the king's laboratory. I'd better go in and introduce you," he started to go in, but Rose pushed passed him, making the doors fly open. She walked straight in and stood in front of where Albert and Dart sat at a table discussing something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albert called slamming a fist on the table as he stood. Dart stood up next to him and suddenly both of their faces fell. Marcus and Jenna came up beside Rose. Marcus bit his lower lip nervously.

"I couldn't stop her father."

"Hello Albert, Dart," Rose greeted standing at the end of the long table. She smiled for a moment at their awestruck faces, then became her cool self again.

"Rose, b-but how?" Dart wondered as he and Albert rushed over to the friend they still both held dear.

"I have been asking myself the same thing. I think I know how, I'm just not sure why," she told them. Jenna and Marcus looked at each other, still puzzled. Albert turned to them.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you of their adventures before you were born?"

"A little," Jenna said shaking her head.

"But apparently not enough," Marcus added.

"Rose, you look just as I last saw you. I don't understand, but I want to," Dart said as he stared into her face, their gazes locked as though they shared a common bond that noone else could know of.

"Please stay here in my castle. Emille and I would be honored," Albert offered taking her hand in a friendly gesture.

Rose nodded in acceptance.

"I have a lot to explain," she told them, her voice filled with care and a hint of grief.

"Shall I fetch the others?" Dart smiled roguishly at Albert.

"Just like old times," Albert smiled back as he pulled a chair for Rose to sit.

"Others? They're here?" Rose asked, astonished, as she sat.

"Yes, as it so happens, we were having a reunion of sorts," Albert explained.

"To revive our friendships, and to honor those who have fallen," Dart said the last part quieter, as he saw Rose's expression fall once more. She quickly became composed again.

"Bring them all," she agreed.

"Marcus, fetch Kongol, Meru, and Haschel. Jenna, get Lady Miranda and your mother. I'll go find Lloyd," Dart said as he hurried with his son and daughter out of the doors, closing them behind him.

"Lloyd…" his name escaped Rose's lips like a soft sigh. Albert then understood, and remembered. She had watched him die, they all had.

"Rose," he sat before her slowly, "When you flew with Zieg into Melbu Frahma, and destroyed him, everything changed. Lloyd was badly hurt, but we managed to get him to a healer in time to save him. We couldn't understand it either. Now you're here." A sudden realization dawned on him, one that had already struck Rose, "But what does that mean?"

"That is what I must find out," she told him, taking in a deep breath, and exhaling a nervous sigh.

"It's good to have you back again, Rose," he looked at her, his eyes full of sincerity. Rose nearly shook at the rush of emotions this made her feel, to be cared for by such a loyal and wise friend. The first of her former companions to enter were Haschel, Kongol, and Meru. They each shared the same shock as Albert and Dart had previously shown. Meru showed it in a different way, by running and jumping, throwing her arms around Rose, hugging her happily. Rose fought at the urge to pull out of the sudden embrace, and instead returned the hug, only softer. When Shana and Miranda entered it was much the same. Shana ran to embrace Rose, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Miranda walked up to Rose. They both seemed unsure of each other, until, to Rose's surprise, and the rest of their companions, Miranda offered her hand to Rose. She shook Miranda's hand, and both women nodded in acceptance of each other. It was when Dart entered with Lloyd that things became a little different.

"Then…it's true," the wingly warrior walked over to Rose, who stood to face him. They gazed into each other's eyes, oblivious to the seven others who sat around the table.

"Lloyd," she whispered as she stared into his deep maroon eyes. She felt his hand reach up and caress her cheek. At that touch a rush of fiery emotions ran through them both.

"Aghem," Albert cleared his throat loudly. Rose and Lloyd quickly pulled away from each other, turning to see all the eyes of their friends on them. They were all seated around the table, except Kongol who sat on some large cushions on the floor, and the doors had been shut. Marcus and Jenna stayed outside the door, both of them intent on eavesdropping.

"Dear friends," Rose began as she sat back in her chair and Lloyd took the seat beside her, "It is so wonderful to be in your presence once more. I know that you do not understand what has happened. There are still many elements that I do not know myself, but I intend to find out. When I awoke, after I flew with Zieg into Melbu Frahma, I was in a black pit. I couldn't move. My body was dead and decomposing, but my mind was still alive. I don't know exactly how long it has been," Rose paused, as she caught herself on the words. She looked around at her companions, all of them looking to her, eager for her to continue. She suddenly noticed how much they had aged. She had been looking too closely at them before. She had been seeing them the way she remembered them, but now she could see it in the skin, just beginning to wrinkle, and hair that would gray in a few years.

"Twenty years," Shana told her, with a small reminiscent smile. Rose frowned at this, remembering all the loved ones she had previously outlived. She sighed heavily, then continued.

"One moment a light began to shine, lighting up the whole pit, and I was free. My flesh renewed itself and I tried to find my way out of the cavern with the light as my guide, but at one point it went out. I thought it would be hopeless, but I couldn't stop. Then I was either flying or falling, the earth broke open, I came out and ended up on the road to Fletz. The earth resealed and when I awoke again, I was at the healers' with your daughter Jenna," she said looking at Dart and Shana, who simply sat beside each other, smiling.

"Is that all you know of what happened?" Haschel asked, the elderly man spoke slowly.

"No. When I realized I was wearing this," she said as she placed a hand gently at the choker around her neck, which received gasps of shock from the rest, "I knew that Charle Frahma had wanted me revived. But I don't know why."

"Then we must find Charle," Lloyd concluded as he looked around the room.

Outside the doors, Marcus and Jenna jumped, to find that Albert and Emille's eighteen-year-old daughter Cecily stood behind them.

"Princess Cecily," Marcus nearly stuttered on the words, as he stared at her. Jenna rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked mischievously.

"Just listening in on the secret mee-" Jenna began, only to have her mouth roughly covered by her brother's hand. She still tried to finish her sentence, the rest of it coming out muffled. She struggled as he held her still.

"Secret what?" she asked looking up at Marcus, with an impish grin.

"N-nothing," he stammered standing in front of the doors. He didn't want his father to know that they had been listening.

"Nothing you say? Well then, I guess you won't mind moving so that I can get through?" although she posed it as a question, she meant it as a statement, nudging him out of the way and pushing the doors open with a laugh at his surprise.

He let go of Jenna.

"What is it with women and pushing me?" he wondered aloud as he decided it best to face his parents now. Jenna and Cecily had already gone inside. Marcus followed their lead. The three children were faced with the cheerful expressions on their parent's faces. This surprised Marcus and Jenna, as they were both expecting to be scolded for interrupting their meeting. Cecily walked over to her father.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't know you were busy in here," she apologized immediately. Albert shook his head at her, laughing.

"It's all right dear," he took her hand, "Rose I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Cecily."

"It is an honor to meet the daughter of such a beloved comrade," Rose said as she stood and bowed her head momentarily in politeness, before taking her seat again.

"And these two I fear you have already met," Dart said as he motioned to his two children.

"Yes, Jenna and Marcus have been of great assistance to me. I owe being here to them," Rose told them as she smiled her approval at their being in the room.

"These three have been wreaking havoc in Fletz since they were born," Albert told Rose with a laugh.

"Oh father, we haven't even seen each other in three years," Cecily argued, embarrassed by his previous comment.

"Yes that's true. Where does the time go," Shana wondered aloud. Rose pondered on the latter a little longer than she needed to. At that moment, Queen Emille rushed in the room.

"Albert, our people are expecting us to join the festivities about now," she told him, placing her hands on her hips, her smile never fading.

"Well, I guess we can discuss those other plans later," he said looking to Rose, who nodded agreement, then back to his wife, "Rose, you remember my wife, Queen Emille."

"Yes, of course," Rose walked over to greet her, "How have you been?"

"But, I thought…"

"I'll explain everything dear," Albert said as he led her to the doors, "Come on everyone, enjoy the festivities with us."

The former dragoon team, all together again, followed Albert out the door, their children lagging behind to talk to each other about what had happened. Rose was about to follow them out, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Rose," Lloyd spoke, his voice gentle and sincere. She turned to him, once again meeting his eyes. He ran his hand lightly through her long black hair, and brought it to her face again. She attempted to use all of her self-control to contain all of the emotions rushing through her body at that moment, but it failed her. It failed them both. There lips connected without another thought, as years of pain, frustration, grief, torture, and love surfaced themselves in one kiss that brought tears to both of their eyes. As their lips parted Rose found her hands on the back of Lloyd's neck. She shivered in his arms as they remembered their painful pasts. Both of them had done so much wrong in their lives. Could they make it right together?

"Rooossse…Llooyyyd…where are you?" Meru called as she ran down the hall.

"Still a ball of energy," Lloyd said with a hint of disappointment, as he and Rose separated once again. Rose tried to compose herself. She never thought something so simple as a kiss could bring her to the verge of tears. Lloyd had assumed that he was mostly a man of little emotion, but in these few moments all of his self-contemptuous remarks had been proven wrong.

"Yes, I know. Isn't she around 36 by now?" Rose asked, trying to break the moment.

"Exactly. But you can't tell it, since the winglies age process is slower, and she still acts like a child," he said. They both laughed at this.

"It is almost exhilarating to be around her though," Rose said as she followed him out of the room.

* * *

(I hope someone enjoyed it : ) This is my first time for writing fanfiction, so bear with me please.) 


	2. Still Haunted

Chapter 2: Still Haunted

Rose, Lloyd, and Meru joined; Albert, Emille, Dart, Shana, and Guaraha, Meru's husband; by the fountain in the town square.

"Ah, Meru. Where did you find them?" Albert asked as he handed Rose, and Lloyd each a goblet filled with a deep reddish-purple wine.

"I think they wanted to be alone for a while," Meru told him, adding her typical giggle at the end. Rose's pale skin burned redder than the wine at that. Dart, who had been watching her still with fascination, saved her pride at that moment.

"A toast," Dart said as he stood with his glass raised, "To friendship, love, and unity once more." As they all raised their glasses and drank, Rose gave him a grateful smile. He gave her a sly wink in return.

"Where have Haschel, Kongol, and Miranda gone off to?" Lloyd inquired, noticing that a few of their comrades were missing.

"Haschel has retired for the night," Shana explained as she linked her arm through Dart's. He patted her hand lovingly.

"And I believe Miranda is with the council at the moment," Queen Emille said looking to her husband who nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"And Kongol said he was going to the strong man competition. I wonder who's going to win?" Guaraha added, stressing the sarcasm on the last sentence. Everyone laughed at this, but that died down to an eerie silence. A silence that was graciously broken by the laughter of Jenna as she ran to her parents.

"Momma, Papa, help me! I think Marcus is going to kill me!" Jenna giggled, her fright clearly short lived as she saw her brother stumble into view.

"Marcus, leave your sister alone," his mother ordered as he shot Jenna a mean look, and appeared as if he would lurch at her any moment.

"Why don't you go take a walk," his father told him, placing a fistful of gil coins into his son's hand that he had to unclench first. Marcus closed his hand tightly, debated for a moment, then turned away and stormed off angrily.

"What did you do to make your brother so mad?" Shana asked her daughter. Jenna sat on the side of the fountain pool.

"What didn't I do?" she giggled throwing her hands in the air.

"Jenna!" Dart turned to her. The rest of the dragoons thought this scene very amusing.

"Okay, well, first he was mad at me for not listening to him on the way here. Then when we got here, I spent half our money, which wasn't all mine," she giggled, then continued, "on…something." Rose knew that she meant the armor. She wanted to repay her, but she hadn't thought of a way yet.

"And then, I told Cecily his big secret!" Jenna laughed like a maniac. Everyone else looked confused.

"What is his big secret?" Shana asked, almost worried.

"Well, I told Cecily just how much Marcus loves her. Then she said something to him, and he ran after me and told me that he would rip me to shreds! Kill me! Tear me apart! Hurt me badly! You will suffer! he said," she laughed again, then stopped trying to catch her breath.

"That's quite enough, Jenna, you're making a scene," Dart warned her. Then, another gracious interruption, this time for Jenna's sake, Princess Cecily walked over to them with a confused look on her face. Jenna bit her lip, forcing herself to keep quiet.

"Darling, is something wrong?" Queen Emille asked as she placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Well," she looked at Jenna, disappointment clear in her voice. Jenna suddenly felt very sorry.

"We know what Jenna said to you," Albert explained as he took Cecily's hand into his. She became very emotional at this.

"I only tried to tell him that I felt the same way, but he…" she threw herself into her mother's arms, and began to cry. Albert and Emille looked at each other, both hating to see their daughter so miserable.

"I'm sure he was just scared," Albert said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Cecily. I didn't mean to make you sad," Jenna apologized as she walked over and rubbed Cecily on the back consoling her. Cecily looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Jenna. It's not your fault, sweet girl," Cecily smiled down at Jenna, "Do you want to spend the night with me?" she asked, trying to cheer Jenna up. She didn't want her to place the blame on herself.

"Momma, Papa, is it okay if I stay with Cecily?" Jenna pleaded.

"Yes, it's fine," Shana agreed, looking at Dart. The two girls headed toward the castle.

"It is probably best to keep Marcus and Jenna apart for a while," Shana explained.

"What about Marcus and Cecily?" Albert wondered. The two sets of parents wandered off to talk about their children, while Meru, Guaraha, Rose, and Lloyd were left to ponder at the events that just took place. Meru raised an eyebrow at Guaraha, smiled at Rose and Lloyd and the two of them left rather quickly, leaving Rose and Lloyd alone once again. He gazed at Rose making her feel uneasy.

"Why are you staring at me?" her tone had too much edge to it. She hadn't meant to snap at him like that.

"I'm sorry. I just still can't believe it," he said as he glanced away at the newly rising stars. He looked at her once more, the wound her words had left him was obvious in his expression, "It's getting late. I guess we should head to the castle. Everyone else is probably there."

Rose nodded, silently cursing herself for being so brash. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again, as she found no words coming. She followed him into the castle, and a maid led them to a sleeping chamber. The hallway was very quiet. Rose watched as Lloyd disappeared into a room a few doors away from the one she was led to.

"Do you need anything, miss?" the young maid asked her as she stood at the doors. Rose shook her head, and the maid left, closing the doors behind her. Rose looked around at the room. The furnishings were simple, but decorated opulently. There was a small balcony that looked over the town. Being alone again felt strange to her. While she felt very alone in the death pit, she knew that Zieg was beside her always.

"Zieg," she whispered the name that she had tried to put out of her mind ever since she had awaken in Fletz. Now that she was alone, her memories would come back to haunt her. She cared forever for Zieg, but he was still in the death pit. Rose looked at her reflection in a mirror on the wall. Her eye caught the choker. Her immortal wound. She would outlive everyone she loved once again. After she was so sure that it was all over, and that she and Zieg would finally be at peace.

"Why do you keep tormenting me?" she cried, her hands tearing at the choker, intending to rip it off. She stopped herself. There had to be an important reason why she had been brought back. She walked out onto the balcony. The night air gently blew through her. Her feelings for Lloyd, she couldn't explain, for she still loved Zieg. Even after 11,046 years. She held onto the balcony railing tightly, making her knuckles whiten, and peered up at the stars. Why did Zieg still have to suffer? She was the one who had murdered in cold blood all those years. Had Zieg been tortured all that time as his body was invaded by Melbu Frahma? She needed answers. Rose breathed in deeply, and sighed heavily. She would try to sleep tonight, for the first time in over 11,000 years. Tomorrow she would set off for Ulara, the wingly city, if it still existed.

* * *

Lloyd stood on the balcony. His crimson eyes stared off into the distance. It was too dark too see anything but the stars. The night was silent except for the whispers of the wind rustling throughout the land. He sighed. His mind still lingered deeply on the brief moments he had spent with Rose. 

"Is it hopeless for us to be together?" he asked no one. He walked back into his room. He knew that even if he lay down, he wouldn't go to sleep. He decided to go for a walk. The castle was very large, and easy to get lost in. At the moment, Lloyd wanted to get lost. He tried to be very quiet walking through the corridor. When he finally came to the main hallway he decided to go out onto the large balcony. He walked to the railing. It overlooked the river that flowed near the castle. The star's glistened off of its shimmery surface. Then, something else caught his eye. A figure was standing down at the edge of the water. He could tell that it was Rose by the way she stood, and the starlight that glinted off of her body. "What is she doing?" he wondered, then realized, "Probably the same thing that I am doing." After a brief debate, he decided to see if she was okay, although something made him feel that she was just going to brush him off again. He made his way out of the castle without waking the guards who sat, snoring loudly, with their spears sitting inconveniently behind them. He walked down to the river, keeping his distance from Rose, and deciding to stay hidden for a while. He could see her profile. Large violet eyes stared down at the lake, deep red lips parted as if she was speaking without sound, flawless ivory skin glistened in the night, and then something unexpected to them both. A single tear fell from her eye. Her hand jumped at it, startled.

"Oh Zieg… This should be you, not me," she whispered into the darkness, "You shouldn't be the one to suffer. I will love you for as long as I breathe. I don't know how to let go. I will find a way to put your spirit at peace. You are always in my heart. You would be so proud of your son. I wish it were you here. Your grandchildren-," she stopped, becoming more emotional at this, "He would have been my son. He would have been our son Zieg. It is cruel of me to wish you were here instead of I. You would watch your son die in forty more years, and your grandchildren after that. I swear that I will find a way to give you peace Zieg, I swear it."

Lloyd listened from the shadows. He wanted to run to her, take her in his arms, and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't bring himself to move. After all, she loved only Zieg. Lloyd turned to leave.

"Who is there?" she had discovered him. Lloyd silently cursed himself for getting discovered, although he was aware that Rose was as alert a person as he. He turned around slowly and walked out of the shadows. He smiled at her, but receiving only a look of contempt in return, he stopped. She turned away from him.

"How long have you been standing there Lloyd?" she asked, grazing her eyes across the heavens again.

"Rose, please. I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just coming to see if you were okay," he said, walking up closer behind her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched this time at his touch, and he let go promptly. Her hand reached up to cover the spot where his had just been.

"You needn't be so concerned," she spoke so harshly that Lloyd took a few steps back.

"I'm very sorry about Zieg, but-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Why should you care about him?" she hissed, throwing her arms to her sides, with her fists clenched tightly.

"Because I care about you!" he shouted angrily. He softened when he heard her beginning to weep, "You don't deserve to be carrying around all of this grief."

"I was the murderer Lloyd. I destroyed thousands of innocent souls. Zieg would never harm the innocent," she explained, her voice hoarse and sharp. He rushed over to her and grabbed her arms making her look at him.

"The black monster is dead, Rose!" he yelled at her fiercely. She looked stricken for a moment, then pulled away from him roughly.

"That doesn't erase my past," she muttered, before she walked off back toward the castle. Lloyd kicked a stone into the water angrily, and sighed. He sat at the edge of the lake and stared at the reflections of the stars.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for my reviews, I'm so happy you like the story so far. I hope you will like this next installment just as much. 


End file.
